Orochi Ichizoku
Orochi Ichizoku The Orochi Ichizoku ("Orochi Clan") is a reclusive Clan within the Shinobi World. Located in Otogakure no Sato ("Hidden Sound Village"), they gather and collect an assortment of knowledge from all around the Shinobi World. The Clan specializes in Hebi ("Snake") style Jutsu and Techniques, as well as posses the Kekkei Genkai Dokuton ("Poison Release"). Orochi Clan Legacy Children of the Snake God, Yamato no Orochi's Yin side, the Orochi Clan is part human, and part snakes. They have lived for quite a long time in the depths of the Earth, never daring to venture to the surface at all. During their time underground, they began to adopt all the abilities of snakes, while still maintaining their human form. This passive way of life was broken by the young clansmen by the name of Orochi Duka, who wished above all else to see the surface, do to his human side constantly yearning for it. In that time there was no official "Clan", though they all practice ninjutsu and developing strong set of skills. With help of his younger brother from his mother side, Orochi Kobura, Duka sized the competition and began to clash with every other possible candidate for the title of 'Lord'. He would justify it by simply explaining that he was doing it all for the good of his kin, and also for his own, personal dreams. After the night known as "The Awakening of the Basilisk", among the snakes and snake-humans, Orochi Duka and his brother Kobura took the reins as the Supreme Warlords of the Snake People. Several weeks after, the Orochi Clan was born. Snakes were very much amused by this move of there humanoid cousins, to the point that they even took some role in the future shaping of the Clan. After some time, as the records show, a child was sent to the surface to grow up and live amongst the humans. This deal was made by the Orochi Clan and the two dominant clans of that time.. the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan. While the child grew, the two brothers were dead and on their way back, changing there skins and completing the 'circle' of Snake's Rebirth. The child whom was send up to live among the humans, Orochimaru, turned out to become a beautiful and powerful human being and a splendid Shinobi, yet his heart was tainted by the human's thirst for power and by his own desire to unlock more of what he was capable of. Only one could help him, one of the Manda snakes assigned to him from child birth. King Snake always hated the child for that fact, and considered the job humiliating. Orochimaru turned into a Shinobi who held not the guidance of his true clan, the Orochi Clan. Times have passed, and now the Orochi Clan continues to grow strong. Snake Lords are multiplying do to their numbers, with their only desire to return once again to the surface world to seek out mystical artifacts and ancient, long lost knowledge. Orochi Clan's Kekkei Genkai Dokuton ("Poison Release") is a special Kekkei Genkai that does not require a combination of chakra natures and is the specialty of the Orochi Clan, though it is rarely seen in other Shinobi, such as the Ookami Clan's Shousan Seijuu. It grants the wielder the ability to freely control and manipulate any kind of poison along with immunity to all poison. The most basic ability of this Kekkei Genkai is immunity to all forms and types of poison, meaning that the wielder is unable to die from poison ingestion. A wielder of this technique also has the ability to inject and extract poison from a target at will by simply touching them. Through this touch, the user can transfer a set amount of poison, meaning that a longer contact will infect the target with more poison. One of the most flexible abilities of this Kekkei Genkai is the ability to secrete any type of poison from the pores on the body. This creates an invisible layer of poison on their skin which will automatically poison whoever comes in contact with them. This also acts as a psychological tool, as well, because an opponent will be wary to hit someone who they may think is covered in poison. The final, yet most powerful ability that this Kekkei Genkai grants it's wielders is the ability to create poison in their body and spit it out of their mouth. This allows the user to use mid-long range attacks to poison the enemy and the surrounding area rather than short range "exchanges" of poison. Copyright Information Orochi Ichizoku belongs to Aegon@IMVUhttp://avatars.imvu.com/Aegon Orochi Ichizoku is copyright material, please do not steal or use this material without consent of the party listed above. The Orochi Ichizoku is an Original Clan created by the above parties within the community of IMVU, it holds no actual ties to the Anime/Manga Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden. Note: Do not edit or touch this page without permission from me. Trivia * Orochi means Big Snake. * To date there have been 5 Clan Lords, Duka Orochi, Kobura Orochi, Yuu Orochi and currently Ao Doragon, Kiyoi Orochi. ** The HYDRA is a secret organization within the Orochi Clan, it is comprised of the past Orochi Clan Lords. ** Orochi Clan members are blessed with long snake-like tongues, and a thirst for knowledge, they are also very good with stealth. ** Orochi Clan members can summon and control various types of Snakes. ** Orochi Clan members can be given Curse Marks by the Clan Lord to ensure no betrayals. Category:Original Clan Category:Snake Category:Otogakure Category:Land of Sound Category:Dokuton Category:Sunagakure Category:Iwagakure